1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of diagnostic tests and, more particularly, to those tests useful in qualitative and quantitative determination of peroxidatively active substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The detection of small amounts of peroxidatively active substances, such as occult blood, hemoglobin, myoglobin, leukocytes, bacteria, or other peroxidatively active analyte, in body fluids and in body excreta has long been recognized as an invaluable aid to the medical practitioner in the diagnosis of many abnormal conditions.
Various procedures, compositions and devices are described in the literature for the detection of occult peroxidatively active substances. For example, Kamlet in U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,436; Nicholls and Fonner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,660; Fonner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,377; and Adams and Peterson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,976, 3,092,463, and 3,092,464, all assigned to the instant assignee, illustrate several test compositions which have been supplied to meet the need for a simple, reliable test for occult blood. These test compositions are based on the peroxidative or catalytic activity of the prosthetic groups present in blood. See also Schwartz, Zeitschrift fur gerichtlich Medizin (Journal of Forensic Medicine) 12: 1928.
It has been determined by Adams et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,117 that the sensitivity of these occult blood test compositions can be markedly improved and potentiated by the addition of quinoline or certain quinoline derivatives such as quinine. With the addition of these quinoline derivatives to the prior art occult blood compositions it is possible to detect 5 to 50 red blood cells (RBC)/microliter (.mu.l) of sample which corresponds to a blood dilution as low as 1:1,000,000. Use of the acid addition salts or adducts of quinoline and its derivatives as potentiating agents is disclosed by Mast et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,833. Another approach, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,472, reports the use of fused polycyclic derivatives of quinoline, such as benzoquinolines and pyridoquinolines, as potentiating or activating agents with similar sensitivities. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,161 Svoboda et al., disclose the use of isoquinolines as potentiators.
Compounds other than those in the quinoline family have been found effective as well. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,452 Rittersdorf et al., disclose the use of vinyl pyridine compounds for use as sensitizers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,894 Ogawa et al., disclose the use of substituted thiazole compounds for this purpose.